Claws n Fangs Destruction Forest
by Laxies
Summary: Starclan brings a new prophecy and with it a dark warning, someone will die and many others will after. Will Silverclan's unlikly new apprentices be able to save the clans, or die trying? A Warriors fanfiction with all new clans and characters.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

Silverclan-

Leader: Silverstar-A white she-cat with gray bangs that cover part

of her stunning green eyes, and she has black stripes

Deputy: Riverstorm-A gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and a long

fluffy tail

Medicine cat: Dappleleaf-A white tortoiseshell with orange

patches and light crystal blue eyes

Warriors:

Leopardfur-A pale she-cat with unusually brown spots

covering her pelt

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Firefang-An orange tom with a red diamond on his head,

bizarre markings on his legs, and piercing

green eyes

Clawstripe-A black tom with white stripes and gray-

green eyes

Patchtail-An orange tom with brown and red stripes, with

tawny eyes

Summerclaw-A red she-cat with brown stripes and has

yellow eyes

Redstripe-A reddish-brown tom with red stripes and

bright yellow eyes

Leaffall-An orange tom with brown stripes and has

gleaming amber eyes

Redtail-A white she-cat with red paws, red ear tips, and

has a red tail.

Badgerclaw-A white she cat with a black belly, black

paws, a black tail, black ear tips and has

really extensive claws

Gracefang-A black she cat with tan, snowy, and ashen

stripes

Moonfur-A silver she cat with snowy paws

Tigersong-A brown she-cat with obscurer brown stripes

and has golden eyes

Amberfur- A Golden she-cat with orange paws and blue

eyes

Snowheart-A white she-cat with gray-blue eyes

Apprentices:

Lionpaw- A light orange tom with orange stripes, a brown

mane, and has green eyes

Queens:

Lexiestorm-A gray she-cat (with black stripes) with blue

eyes, mother of Clawstripe's kits: Angelkit (a small she-

cat with short gray fur, Blue-gray stripes, and a white

belly), Darkkit ( a dark gray tom with black stripes and a

black diamond on his head), Thunderkit (a light gray she-

cat with black stripes and a lightning bolt on her face),

and Fangkit (A dark gray tom with ragged black stripes,

has dark green eyes, has a ragged lightning bolt on his

cheek, and one fang that sticks out)

Iceclaw- A white she cat (with blue-gray spots), blue-gray

eyes, mother of Redstripe's kits: Orangekit (A orange

tom with red bangs, yellow eyes, and red stripes) and

Rufflekit (A half blind, brown she cat with white paws)

Pineclan-

Leader: Heatherstar- A brown she cat with darker brown stripes,

a feathery tail, and shiny green eyes

Deputy: Dogface- A dark brown tom with red stripes, a long

muzzle, and has tawny eyes

Medicine cat: Darkpelt- A bristly black tom with squinted amber

eyes

Apprentice: Brightpaw

Warriors:

Whitesong-A white she-cat with a cream colored tail

and paws

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Blackclaw-A black tom with a white tail tip, white back

legs, and really long claws

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Lionsoul-An orange she-cat with yellow front paws, has

yellow bangs, and intense blue eyes

Goldenfur-An orange tom with a yellow muzzle, yellow

front paws, and forgiving, trustworthy, blue

eyes

Foxcatcher-A red tom with brown paws and the tip of his

tail is brown

Volefang- A cloudy gray tom with black splashes of fur

everywhere

Squirreltail-A tan she cat with a fluffy tail and has yellow

eyes

Needlefur-A brown tom with a dark brown patch of fur

directly above his nose

Pineclaw-A dark brown tom with bloodshot paws and has

abundant claws

Apprentices:

Brightpaw-A white tortoiseshell with black and orange

spots and jade green eyes

Whitepaw-A white tom with a scar over one of his eyes

and has clever green eyes

Bluepaw-A blue-gray she cat with blue eyes and a long

tail

Queens:

Blackstorm-A black she cat (with white belly fur), green

eyes, mother of Shortwhisker's kits: Petalkit (A brown

she cat with a white muzzle a stubby tail and has blue

eyes) and Bushkit (A dark brown tom with black stripes

and has amber eyes)

Sparkleclaw-A cream colored she cat (with white spots),

green eyes, mother of Foxcatcher's kits: Redkit (A red

tom with a brown belly) and Tigerkit (A brown tom with

darker brown stripes)

Elders:

Clawface-A small black tom with scars across his face

Flufffur-A fluffy white she cat with cloudy blue eyes

Fireclan-

Leader: Sharpstar-A ginger tom with black stripes and has

yellow eyes

Deputy: Shadowclaw-A shadowy gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Raggedpaw

Medicine cat: Echosong-A cream colored she cat with a white tip

to her tail

Apprentice: Leafstripe-A ginger tom with black streaks and striking green eyes

Warriors:

Silvertail-A silver she cat with ginger stripes and

has tawny eyes

Apprentice: Stubbypaw

Jadeclaw-A cream colored tom with a black tip

to his tail

Sandear-A light brown tom with orange stripes

Metalfang-A former kittypet, gray with black markings

Dazzleclaw-A yellow she cat with orange stripes

Foxtail-An orange she cat with a white tip to her tail

Eagelfeather-A golden tom with brown stripes and

yellow eyes

Silverflame-A white she cat with silver stripes and

Dark blue eyes

Runningsong-A brown she cat with darker brown

marks and sparkling amber eyes

Breezewind-A black she cat with white marks around

her eyes and dull gray-blue eyes

Gingerfur-A skinny ginger tom with a long tail

Queens:

Stormheart-A gray she cat (with a white belly), blue eyes,

mother of Gingerfur's kits (not born yet)

Soulfang-A silver she cat (with white spots), dark green

Eyes, mother of Jadeclaw's kits: Deathkit (A silver tom

With black stripes and tawny eyes), Wretchedkit (A

brown tom with black markings and has yellow eyes),

and Drenchedkit (A black she cat with silver stripes)

Elders:

Oneeye-A brown tom who is half blind and has a chipped

Ear

Loners:

Koga-A kit who is white with a silver belly and muzzle

Rouges:

Auron-A tough, wise rouge that thinks Starclan is stupid

Darkfur-A former Fireclan member, a black she cat with

one white paw and has tawny eyes

Steel-Darkfur's and Auron's son, a silver tom who has

Black stripes.

Lightning- A dark gray tom with jagged black stripes,

has lonely green eyes, a ragged lightning bolt on his

cheek, and long black bangs


	2. Prolouge

Prologue:

Wind swept shards of rain across the gloomy riverbank. The tough grass was sodden and water had burst the banks of the river, spreading out in a wide pool. It surface bubbled as raindrops crashed into it.

At the edge of the river a snow white tom crouched, oblivious to the icy wind and raging rain. For a long time he gazed into the water as if he could change fate. He raised his head shaking his dripping bangs. The star on his forehead shone in the dim light.

"So you have arrived," he said.

A black tom emerged from behind a tree. He was barely more than a shadow; starlight flickered at his white spots. He was followed by a golden she cat whose orange bangs flowed in the wind. The starlight that shone around her made her seem to be made of sunlight.

"We must decide if the prophecy is true… and that… that… she will die," chocked the snow white cat, tears starting to form in his eyes. He quickly blinked and looked at the black and white tom.

"I am sure Snowstar. There is no doubt on my mind, only regret that she will die so soon. She was so loyal and innocent," the black and white tom barked, his voice deep and scratchy.

"We must tell her, Ivyfrost!" Cried the golden she cat.

"Calm down Sunfur, of course we will tell her. I don't want her to die unknowing of her fate." Ivyfrost growled his green eyes flashing.

"I will call her; she was like a daughter to me." Snowstar announced. A flurry of rain stormed against the three cats. A misty form begins to get shape and color. After a few moments a she cat appeared. She blinked in confusion.

"What the, Starclan! Why am I here," She questioned

"We are terribly sorry, but fate has laid her cruel claws over your life. You will die soon and with it many others... There is nothing we can do to stop it." Snowstar looked up and stared into the she cat's eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean no disrespected, but my clan needs me still I can't just die on them. Besides I still haven't gotten an apprentice yet. I can't leave them unprotected!" She meowed twitching her tail in discomfort.

"It is true, believe me, and just trust us. You will get an apprentice sometime in the next moon Train her wisely. Like thunder she will echo Lightning, but she will stray off the right path for a while but will return with proper guidance. "Ivyfrost yowled louder than the roaring river.

"We will give you one last prophecy… Fire and Ice will rain down and bring destruction to all!" Sunfur hissed in a deadly whisper. The wind swept around her and the star blazed stronger as she spoke.

"What does that mean! Please tell me," She meowed. Before she could hear their answer, the wind picked up and the starry cats began to fade, blown away like mist. She called for them until their frail forms were gone and the glimmer of starlight had died away. She awoke in her den unhappy and determined.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Thunderpaw

"I gather you all for one of my many duties," Silverstar announced. She is a white she-cat with gray bangs that cover part of her green eyes, and she has black stripes along her back. "Angelkit, Darkkit, and Thunderkit have reached their sixth moon. They have already explored the outside world so they should be prepared," Silverstar went on staring blankly ahead." I hope they are ready."

"Hey, what about me am I going to become an apprentice!" Asked Fangkit, my brother, confused at not being called.

"Oh yeah and the little kit over there," Silverstar pointed to Fangkit. His fur bristled with anger. He is my biggest sibling so it weird to call him "little." My name is Thunderkit. I am a light gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and a lightning bolt marking on my face. I am six moons old and love chasing leaves with my brothers and sister.

"Angelkit!"

My sister nervously stepped forward. She is a small she-cat with short gray fur, blue-gray stripes, and a white belly.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Angelpaw."

Lionpaw called her name and the others soon joined in. Silverstar looked at the cloud-darkened sky with dismay." I ask Starclan to watch over this apprentice and guide her until she finds that her paws the strength and courage of a warrior."

Angelpaw shook with excitement.

"Amberfur," Silverstar called.

The golden she-cat lifted her head. Her eyes brightened, and excitement showed in the twitch of her tail as she stepped forward.

"You mentored Badgerclaw, and she is a loyal and strong warrior," Silverstar meowed. "Now Silverclan, asks you to prove yourself once more a great mentor."

"I would never let you down," Amberfur promised her eyes shined.

Angelpaw gracefully walked forward and raised her muzzle to touch noses with her new mentor. They whispered something that I couldn't hear, but no one else seemed to notice it.

"Darkkit," Silverstar announced.

Darkkit charged to the center and lifted his head to Silverstar. He is a dark gray tom with black stripes and a black diamond on his head.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw, Darkpaw, Darkpaw!" Angelpaw lead the chant this time. Her dainty paws lightly thumped the ground as she called his name.

Silverstar looked down with curiosity." I ask Starclan to watch upon this apprentice and guide him until he learns all the skills and the strength of a warrior."

"Badgerclaw! I think you are ready for your first apprentice. Teach all your courage, strength, and faith to young Darkpaw." Silverstar yowled.

Badgerclaw step forward nodded her head to Darkpaw and he stepped forward. She lowered her muzzle and touched Darkpaw's muzzle. A flash of happiness shown in both of their eyes as they walked off to see the rest of the ceremony.

"Thunderkit," Silverstar called with suspicion shining in her eyes. I wondered why.

I proudly puffed up my chest and raced to the center.

Silverstar's cold eyes looked at me unblinking." From this day until you receive your true name, you will be known as Thunderpaw."

The three apprentices called out my name. I starred at my siblings and Lionpaw as they called my new name. Lionpaw seemed so big and strong. In the nursery I had been older than Orangekit and Rufflekit. Now I would be one of the youngest of my denmates. My heart drummed like paw racing on the thunderpath.

"Dappleleaf," Silverstar called out.

Cool! Dappleleaf is a white tortoiseshell with orange patches and sparkling radiating blue eyes. She is our medicine cat, and she is my mom's, Riverstorm, best friend. I felt so light on my paws I was afraid the rushing wind would carry me away over the trees and river into Fireclan's territory. I was going to be a medicine cat apprentice! I never considered it before; this was going to be great.

"I know that I am putting Thunderpaw in safe paws," Silverstar meowed. "I pray that Starclan gives your apprentice all the strength and wisdom she will need."

"I will teach her as much as I am capable of," Dappleleaf promised. She touched my muzzle with hers, but her eyes were clouded with nervousness. What is she nervous about I am _not that bad!_

"Fangkit!" Silverstar snarled angrily for an unknown reason.

Fangkit marched into the clearing head high, chest puffed out and looked defiantly up at Silverstar.

"So much disrespect for your leader! Be grateful I let you become an apprentice at all you _cursed_ _beast_!" Silverstar spat looking murderously at my brother.

Everyone gasped in shock and Fangkit jumped in fright his fur bristling but he boldly walked forward and stood looking up to Silverstar with anger.

"Your mentor will be Firefang. He is loyal, trustworthy, and young. Maybe he can teach a _Foxheart_ like you respect and the warrior code." Firefang is Iceclaw's brother, so he sometimes comes to the nursery and visits her and her kits. They quickly touch muzzles and then separate like mice.

I am confused. Why would Silverstar hate my brother? What happened between them? Dappleleaf broke my concentration when she walked up to me. I looked at her expecting to hear my first duty as a medicine cat apprentice.

"A storm is coming…" She whispered calmly.

"What!" I asked in surprise.

"I can smell it in the wind. Come on I want to show you some of the best places for herbs before it rains. We might need them this Leafbare." Katieleaf meowed. I followed her out of camp taking my first steps out of camp as an apprentice.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Darkpaw

"Come on is that all you can do Darkpaw?" Badgerclaw sneered. "A blind kit is a better fighter," She teased. She was training me to fight at the Training Dunes in the Hunting Forest. Badgerclaw is a white she cat with a black belly, black paws, a black tail, and black ear tips, has really broad claws, and is Silverclan's best fighter. She told me that Fireclan was acting suspiciously _kind_ lately, so she wants me to be prepared, because they are _never_ kind.

A sudden movement flashed in the corner of my eye. A swish of black whirled past my nose, and I fell forward as my forepaws were knocked lightly from underneath me. I staggered, regained my balance, and spun around to see Badgerclaw sitting calmly beside me. "Do you think Fireclan will be so easy on you? They would claw your ears off before you blinked. Pay attention!"

"Yes, Badgerclaw. Sorry!" I replied hastily, looking into her gray eyes.

"That's better. Darkpaw, you have just become an apprentice, but I see great potential in you. With the journey through the Twoleg Place you were strong and helped your family return; with the Badger attack you escorted your sisters and brother to safety and when our clan thought you were enemies and attacked you, you attacked back." She paused, and then lowered her voice to an intense hiss. "But one day you will meet an opponent who is quick, fierce, clever, and strong. It's my duty to prepare you for that day. So I won't let you down… not this time." She closed her eyes and looked down.

I nodded, completely caught up in her words, but was with those last couple of words? My senses were fully alert. All the musty odors and tiny noises of the forest rushed in upon me.

"Let's see how you fight," Badgerclaw ordered. "Attack me."

I looked at her, sizing her up and wondering the best way to begin. Badgerclaw was standing less than three rabbit lengths away. She was twice my size, so it would be a waste of effort to begin with the usual paw swipes and wrestling. But if I could leap straight onto her back with a powerful enough jump, I might be able to unbalance her. She hadn't taken her piercing steely eyes off me for an instant. I stared back and leaped.

I had aimed to land squarely on her shoulders, but Badgerclaw was ready for me. She dropped swiftly into a crouch. As I hit her, she rolled onto her back. Instead of landing on her shoulders I found myself crashing down towards her upturn belly. She caught me with all four paws and flung me easily away from her, it felt like I had been bundled away like rotting fresh kill. I hit the dusty ground hard and lay winded for a moment before I scrambled to my feet.

"Interesting strategy, but your eyes betrayed where you were aiming," growled Badgerclaw as she stood up and shook off the dust from her thick coat. "Now try again."

This time I looked at her shoulders, but aimed for her paws. When Badgerclaw dropped to the ground I would hit her as she crouched. I felt a rush of satisfaction as I leaped, but it turned to confusion as Badgerclaw unexpectedly sprang into the air and let me crash into the ground where she had stood just a heartbeat before. She timed it perfectly as I landed, she thundered down on top of me, squashing the breath out of me.

"Now try something I don't expect," she hissed into my ear, climbing off me and backing away with a challenging gleam in her eyes.

I scrambled up, panting, and shook myself crossly. I hissed and leaped again. This time, as I flew at Badgerclaw, I stretched out my forepaws. She reared up on her hind legs and used her forepaws to twist me away. As I felt myself slipping, I scrabbled with my hind paws in the sand, but it was too late and I flopped heavily onto my side.

"Darkpaw," Badgerclaw meowed calmly, as once more I struggled to my paws, "you're strong and quick, but you must learn to keep control of your speed and body weight, so that it's not so easy for me to unbalance you. Try it again."

I backed away, hot, dusty, and out of breath. Frustration raged through me. Why can't I get this right? I was determined to get the better of my mentor this time. Slowly I crouched and began to creep towards Badgerclaw. She mirrored my crouch and hissed into my face as I approached, I raised a paw and swiped at her left ear. She ducked to avoid my strike and reared up, towering over me. Quickly I rolled onto my back, slithered beneath her body, and in one fast movement kicked both my back legs upwards into her belly. Badgerclaw was flung backwards and fell on the sandy earth with an oaff.

I flipped myself over and leaped to my paws. I felt jubilant and sore. I dashed to Badgerclaw and stared at her cautiously. Her eyes glinted proudly and she got up.

"That was much better," She puffed. She got up and shook the dust off her fur. "Now it's my turn."

She sprang at me knocking me to the ground, then retreated and let me pick myself up before leaping again. I braced myself, but she bowled me over easily again.

"Mousedung!" I spat.

"Look at my size, Darkpaw! Don't try to stand up against my attack. Use your wits. If you are fast enough to avoid me then avoid me, or would you rather die under Fireclan's filthy claws."

I scrambled to my feet again, preparing for her attack. This time I didn't dig my paws into the soft sand, but stood lightly, keeping my weight on my toes. As Badgerclaw lunged towards me, I hopped neatly out of her path, reared up onto my hind legs, and, with my forepaws, pushed her flying body onward past me.

Badgerclaw landed gracefully on all four paws and turned. "Excellent! You learn quickly," she purred. "But that was an easy move. Let's see how you deal with this one."

She ran to my left and right when she was going to whack me with her left forepaw, I turned to my right, but then she hit me with her other forepaw. I twisted in the air to regain balance and lightly landed on my paws.

"Good job, but let's teach you some new moves. Yours are pretty basic." Badgerclaw huffed. "Watch carefully." Her eyes shone with happiness. The sky was getting darker, the clouds had darkened. She lunged for me, hooking her hind legs under her and rolling me over with her forepaws till I found myself splayed on my back.

"What!" I cried, springing to my paws. "Let me try it"

I leaped at Badgerclaw, curling a paw around her hind legs and tugging.

Nothing happened. The muscular she-cat turned her head to look back at me. "Have you started," She teased.

Frustrated, I backed away and tried again. Still, she didn't budge. I put my head to one side and asked, "How did you do that, exactly?"

"Run your paw along my hind legs," Badgerclaw commanded. "Can you feel the tendon along the back of the joint?"

I felt a tough cord behind the crook of her legs, like stretched water vole tail.

"Aim there," Badgerclaw told me. "A sharp jab. Try to hit both of my legs at once."

Excited, I leaped. I brought my forepaws down hard, hitting the tendon, and Badgerclaw's legs buckled beneath her. Seizing the advantage, I used my shoulders to shove her sideways. Unbalanced, she toppled over and I threw myself on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"Great I knew you could do it," She grunted. She got to her paws, shaking me off. "But make more of your advantage. The surprise will last only a moment. You must use that moment. Try again."

I tried the move again, but this time swept her forepaws from under her too. My teeth were at her exposed throat before she could recover herself.

She shoved me off with a hiss. "Not bad, but remember a warrior never kills unless absolutely necessary. Pride rippled through my pelt. I did it!

We trained until sunset. I heaved a sigh of relief when I heard Badgerclaw meow, "That's enough for today." She seemed a little tired, but she still leaped easily out of the Training Dunes.

I scrambled after her. My muscles were aching and my head was spinning with all I had learned. As we trekked together back through the trees, I couldn't wait to tell my siblings about my first training session.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Angelpaw

"Amberfur what are we going to do?" I practically whispered. I was excited and scared about becoming an apprentice. I was frightened because of all the battle stories I have heard, I don't want to fight anyone, including Fireclan.

"Something super important." Amberfur purred.

"What, Really!" I shrieked my eyes going wide with excitement and surprise. What if I did this wrong? I would be a failure, no can't think like that. You gain strength, courage and confidence by every experience you stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along. I followed Amberfur to a den made of entwined vines, branches, and brambles.

"First I want you to clean out the moss, get rid of all dirty or dusty pieces, and get rid of all their fleas," She instructed. "I'll fetch some fresh moss for now, because you don't know the best places to gather it."

Cleaning out bedding! I knew it was a routine apprentice task – I heard Lionpaw complain about it – but knowing that Thunderpaw was already exploring the territory made me jealous. At least I couldn't get hurt doing this.

"Then," Amberfur went on, "check Patchtail and Tigersong for fleas and ticks. While you're busy, Patchtail can give you hunting advice.

"I have a question. I thought apprentices clean the Elder's den not the Warrior's den?" I asked my eyes sparkling innocently.

"Sadly we have no Elders alive. Tigersong and Patchtail were badly injured by a nasty kittypet called _Lightning_." Amberfur spat her fur bristling and her eyes filled with rage. "They are good enough to sleep and stay in the warrior's den, but I think we should help them out until they're better."

Lightning? I never heard my mother talk about him, why? She told us everything, Fireclan, Pineclan, Silverclan, Starpool, the Sacred Waters, the Twoleg place, Thunderpaths, everything. Then I remembered Amberfur was talking to me. I nodded to show that I heard her and started my task. I began sorting through the moss, feeling with my paws to see if it had grown dry and opened my mouth to smell the stale ones.

"I bet you can't wait to start training in the forest." Patchtail meowed understanding my feeling despite me not saying a thing. "In our territory there are also marshlands and the river if you don't like the forest. The marshlands are full of water voles, mud, weeds, and sodden grass. In the Driken River there are trout and other tasty fish. Near the Training Dunes chipmunks feast. Lastly in the Hunting Forest mice and voles run about. You will find out more when you actually go out there." Meowed Patchtail wisely, patience's gleaming in his eyes. They seemed like he was saying I know you will do great.

I was caught up in his knowledge when I found the hard body of a flea in Patchtail's pelt I cracked it between my teeth. I searched and cracked the rest of Patchtail's fleas. I began to check Tigersong's fur, but she was half asleep, so I continued careful not to wake the sleeping warrior.

"How's it going in there?" Amberfur's voice sounded from outside the den's entrance. She walked in and asked "Have you finished?"

"I have finished," I looked up and said.

Amberfur began bundling pawfuls of fresh moss into the den. "Good. Spread this out and then come with me," she meowed. "I'm going to teach you how to hunt at the river."

Yes! Finally, the chance to help my clan. I hope there aren't any badgers out there. When I was a kit I snuck out of camp, because I wanted to return to the Twoleg Place and was attacked by a badger. I was saved by a loner called Koga. He was all white except for his silver belly and muzzle. His eyes were deep amber. When mother was captured by Twolegs they tried to turn her into a Kittypet. My brothers, sister, and I were born there. I wasn't used to Silverclan and had wanted to go back, but then I found a reason to stay…

I finished spreading out the moss and followed Amberfur out of camp. The sky was covered in gray clouds. It was windy and cold, looked like it would rain soon. I could smell the fishy smells of the members of Nikkiclan. I always hated the smell. My brother, Darkpaw says I am silly because I hate fish, water, water voles, and the smells of my clan mates. He says no self-respecting Nikkiclan member hated those things.

Amberfur made no allowances for me as she sped through the forest, and before long I was struggling to keep up. Her pace barely slowed as she led me over fallen trees that she cleared in a single leap, but which I had to scramble over paw by paw. We passed through sharply fragrant pine trees. A stream surrounded by mud and waterweeds covered our path. Amberfur waded through without hesitating.

I wasn't sure how deep the stream was, but I was determined not to show any signs of weakness, even if I hate water. I narrowed my eyes and followed, trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness that soaked my soft belly fur. Yuck it will take moons to get this out of my fur. ~Nya, this sucks.

At last Amberfur paused. I skidded to a halt behind her and stood panting she stepped onto a rock on the edge of the Driken River.

"Come over here, Angelpaw. Look in the river and try to see the fish." Amberfur cooed. I looked and saw them swimming around. "Since it is cloudy you don't have to worry about your shadow going over the water. Your shadow scares away the fish if they see it." Amberfur said clearly seeing my confusion about shadows.

She showed me the stance and the way I swipe my paw down to catch the fish. Until Nightfall she tried to teach me how to fish. I sucked really bad and didn't catch a thing. On the other hand Amberfur caught six fish.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** AFTER PLANNING OUT THE STORY I STARTED TO HATE ANGELPAW'S PERSONALTY SO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. SHE AN OUTCAST IN HER OWN CLAN AND HAS A WEIRD WAY OF TALKING (ALL WISE AND SPIRITUAL LIKE) PLEASE REVIEW =3


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Fangpaw

Firefang led me quickly through the gorse entrance of the camp and up the side of the Dark Valley. As we climbed over the crest of the ravine, a cool breeze ruffled my fur. I am glad we are finally out of camp. Everyone was staring at me. What is wrong with Silverstar? I never did anything wrong, did I? Fat, gray storm clouds raced across the gray sky overhead. I felt fierce joy well up inside of me as I followed Firefang down a tree-shaded slope and into the Training Dunes.

"I expect you to train here with me. We will be here on some other day so don't linger," Firefang called over his shoulders. Without another word, Firefang leaped up and bounded out of the Training Dunes. I scrambled after him, my paws slipping on the soft sand, and then Darkpaw and Badgerclaw walked past me to get to the Training Dunes.

The trees were thick in this part of the forest, ash and birch trees overshadowed by huge oaks. The ground was carpeted with crisp dead leaves, shrubs, and other debris, that rustled beneath our paws. Firefang paused to spray his scent on a dense clump of ferns. I stopped beside him.

"A lot of chipmunks travel through here," He murmured. "Use your nose, Fangpaw. What do you smell?"

I sniffed. There was the faint scent of nuts and chipmunks. A stronger more familiar scent came to me. "A chipmunk buried some nuts here, and then Lionpaw chased it. And over there," I pointed my tail towards a small oak tree, "He caught and killed it. He is gone now," I mewed.

"Good," Firefang coughed not looking into my eyes. Was he mad at me too? Why, why me, I did nothing wrong? "Who was with him?"

I sniffed again and noticed the scents of Leopardfur, Leaffall, and Gracefang. "Leopardfur, Gracefang, and Leaffall were with him." I answered.

Firefang nodded, and we set off again. We stalked out from beneath the ferns and crossed the gritty earth of the Chipmunk Trail.

The trees beyond were lessening. They were far apart and separated. The ground was turning to dark mushy mud. An occasional tree or bush was here and there, but there were mostly marsh plants and mud. A calm stream was up a head. My dad, Clawstripe, a black tom with white stripes and dull green eyes, Redstripe a reddish-brown tom with red stripes and sunny yellow eyes, and lastly Snowheart a white she-cat with soft blue eyes were hunting fish in the stream. It smelt delicious, No not the time to think about food.

"Showing your apprentice around the territory?" Redstripe called. "You're lucky! I wish I had an apprentice… at least you will have one!" Redstripe exclaimed with envy and happiness shining in his eyes. At least there is one cat who doesn't hate me. Redstripe is Firefang's best friend. Firefang and Iceclaw were born a few days before Redstripe and Leaffall, so they have known each other almost their whole life and his mate is Iceclaw.

"Yep," He murmured his neck fur bristling. "Don't worry, soon you will have an apprentice," Firefang purred.

"I know, but I just can't wait! Good luck," responded Redstripe.

We padded on through the marshlands. Firefang turned and followed the stream to the Driken River. I noticed a strange, bitter smell growing stronger as we got closer. I smelt it before, but I can't remember what it's from though.

"Were approaching Fireclan's territory," growled Firefang. Oh yeah my mother, sisters, brother, and I crossed Fireclan territory to get back home when we were trying to escape the Twolegs. "The Driken River separates Fireclan from us, but they still find ways to provoke us even with an entire river between us."

I felt my fur stand on end. This is where the enemies live. They would harm my clanmates and I would die to protect them. Still was Fireclan really that violent? I remember a faded image of a tabby tom that helped get us across the river into Silverclan territory when my siblings and I were too young to swim. Are they really evil or are they just misunderstood?

Firefang stopped by the river. "Fireclan rule the moorlands it's their hunting grounds, and their wretched home," he snarled. "Breathe deeply, Fangpaw. You will need to remember their horrible stench just in case they try to invade.

The pungent smell of unfamiliar cats hit the roof of my mouth. I was surprise how different it smelt since I was a kit, I just realize how familiar and comfortable I felt about my clan. I guess my days in the Twoleg Place are long gone. Funny that place doesn't feel like home any more.

"Their horrible stench will always be strongest at the boundary, because their warriors will have scent-marked the rocks along here." Having said what he wanted, the ginger tom lifted his tail and sprayed his own mark on a marsh plant. We'll follow the boundary line, scent mark it, make sure Fireclan isn't acting suspicious, and then return to camp."


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Angelpaw

All the apprentices were fast asleep, except me. The moon was almost at its highest point; now was my chance to go. I walked out of the apprentice den and looked around. Moonfur was the only guard and she was looking at the entrance. I snuck to the hidden tunnel behind the nursery. When we were five moons old Darkpaw discovered this hidden tunnel.

The tunnel was dark and damp but I didn't care, I needed to get to the Rapid River. After what felt like a moon, but really was only a few moments, I saw the end of the tunnel. I leaped out and sprinted the whole way to the Rapid River.

It had started to rain and I shivered under its coldness. An icy wind blew past me like cruel claws.

"You should be careful or you might catch a cold," a voice like honey spoke calmly. A white tom with shimmering silver paws, a sparkling silver belly, and appalling amber eyes walked up to me and twined his tail with mine. I couldn't help but purr, it was Koga the best cat in this strange territory. "Feel the rain on your fur, no one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak your words for you. Drench yourself in words unspoken. Live your life with paws wide open today is where your story begins. The rest is still untold it's up to you," Koga whispered.

My purr grew louder. I could stand here all night, listening to his voice, feeling his breath, smelling his scent, and forgetting my troubles. The rain grew stronger but I hardly noticed, all I noticed was Koga stiffening next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at Koga his eyes were shining with fright and his scent was full of fear. The fur on his neck was spiked. I turned to see what frightened him and saw… Darkpaw!

"What are you doing with my sister! Let go of her or I will kill you. Run Angelpaw, I can take care of him." Darkpaw growled. His green eyes flashed with anger and his unsheathed claws shined under the bright moon.

"You won't take her away from me. Without her the sun doesn't blaze, the moon doesn't shine, and the stars dim. I couldn't live without her you savage!" Koga shouted unsheathing his claws.

"I don't know what you're talking about, all I know is my sister was missing from her nest and she is with a strange loner." Darkpaw growled leaping at Koga.

He stretched out his fore paws and ran his claws down Koga's flank. Koga shrieked and lunged towards Darkpaw with his teeth bared. He knocked him away with a thrust of his head, and then sank his claws into Koga's ear making it bleed. Koga fell sideways, leaving his silver belly open to the sky.

One slice and Koga could be dead! I didn't know what I was doing, but it was all I could do. I tackled Darkpaw to the ground and lashed at his upturn belly leaving a bloody scratch. Darkpaw knocked me off him and weakly got up.

"Why… why…Angelpaw," Darkpaw whispered with clouded eyes. He coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"Noooooo! Darkpaw wake up! Get up I didn't mean to hurt you. Please get up… please," I sobbed.

Koga got up and walked to me his ear still bleeding. "Who is this pitiful fool?"

"He is my brother. Please Koga you have to help me get him back to camp. I couldn't live with myself if he died because of me." I pleaded tears starting in my eyes.

"But, but, but… okay," He said awkwardly. Koga grabbed Darkpaw by the scruff and started following me to camp.

"Stop! Who are you? Get away from here…" Moonfur started.

"Let him through. Darkpaw is hurt and he has him." I shrieked.

"What!" Was the only thing that I heard Moonfur say before I charged to the medicine cat's den. My sister was franticly running around grabbing supplies for Dappleleaf. I stood feeling helpless to help my brother. At sunrise they were done tending to my brother.

"The rest is in the hands of Starclan. Now explain loner or you will be accused of this treason." Dappleleaf looked up and meowed.

"I live in the Twoleg place and heard rumors about savage wild cats. I thought it was just rumors and decided I would check it out and see if you really exist. When I found the river I saw what looked like a sleeping cat and swam across. On the other side I saw that he was knocked out. Then the she-cat over there," Koga pointed to me, "came by and said I was a murderer seeing the other cat on the ground. I told her I didn't hurt him, grabbed him and followed her here. Now this is where we are. I guess you guys actually exist ha, ha." Koga lied very convincingly to Katieleaf and my sister.

I looked at him thankful that he lied and that he did it very well. Otherwise, we would never be able to see each other again. Dappleleaf looked at Koga funny.

I don't know if I imagined it or not but I think I heard her mumble something like this "…ice… destruction…white fur…like snow… like ice…"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come before the Highrock." I heard Nikkistar call from outside the den. I went out and felt Koga nervously sit next to me. His scent was covered in fear. It's a bit strange he wasn't afraid to battle a badger, but he was afraid of being surrounded by my clanmates.

"Darkpaw has been attacked by this mousebrain fool" Silverstar hissed pointing to Koga.

"That isn't true!" Koga yelled. "My name is Koga, I live as a stray in the Twoleg Place and someone attacked him before I found him by the river."

"The river…"

"Was it Fireclan?"

"Those filthy Foxhearts probably snuck up and attacked him."

"How dare them."

"We should attack them!"

"Calm down we have no proof. Their horrid scent would be washed away from the river by now. We should challenge them at the next gathering," Riverstorm meowed over everyone.

"This meeting is over. I will be meeting with the senior warriors and discuss what we will be doing about this _Koga_," snarled Nikkistar. The cats walked off to do their regular duties.

Amberfur walked up to me. "It's time to go hunting Angelpaw." I groaned. Great, just what I need after a night like this. "Hey hunting is an important job as a warrior and an apprentice, you should be proud to get the honor to help your clan."

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I KNOW I SAID I HATE ANGELPAW, BUT I LOVE WRITING ABOUT KOGA. IT'S A SHAME THEY ARE TOGETHER. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW THAT DARKPAW KNOWS ANGELPAWS SECRET? SHE DIFFENTLY ISN'T AN ANGEL BROKE THE WARRIOR CODE ALREADY TSK TSK TSK. PLEASE REVIEW =3.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Darkpaw

I don't get it, why did Angelpaw attack me? All I was trying to do was protect her. What was going on? I opened my heavy eyelids and saw I was in the medicine cat den. How did I get here? Who brought me here! I try to get up but stumble back down from pain.

I look around for someone anyone. By the smell of it Dappleleaf just left. "Thunderpaw," I croak. I heard my sister get up and see her come in front of me.

"Thank Starclan! I thought you were a goner. Don't worry Dappleleaf and I took care of your wound, just don't move around. You were lucky that Koga and Angelpaw were able to find you in time to save your life," Thunderpaw purred with relief.

"Hunh!" I murmured my ears perking up._** KOGA,**_ that must be the name of the Foxheart who kidnapped my sister… no that can't be right… Angelpaw was the one who attacked me… why!

"Oh yeah you probably don't know who Koga is, since you were knocked out when he found you." Thunderpaw than explained the 'story' Koga told the clan.

"May I speak to Angelpaw and this 'Koga'" I spat.

"Oh, OK," Thunderpaw says turning her head in confusion. "Angelpaw…" I hear her shout walking away from the den. A little while later Angelpaw came into my view, her head low and eyes on her paws. Koga on the other hand looked at me awkwardly and turned away.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, Darkpaw… I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't. Please forgive my mistake. I am only a cat, all cats make mistakes. I will learn from this and be a better cat from it." Angelpaw cries softly. I see tears well up in her eyes. I can't help but forgive her: Koga on the other hand I will need more than that to convince me.

"Koga!" I snarl suddenly jerking my head up to look at Koga, he flinches. "What's your relationship with my sister," I spoke in a calm but anger-filled voice.

"Angelpaw and I are Soul mates," He says with absolutely no hesitation. My eyes grow wide and I gasp, but Koga continues any way. "I couldn't imagine living without her. I would stop at nothing to protect her, be with her, love her, and make her happy."

I look at him horrified. My sister was breaking the warrior code for this piece of Mousedung! Everything he said was crowfood covered in honey, even with honey it was just crowfood!

"P-p-p-please don't" Angelpaw started.

"Don't Bother!" I growl in a low whisper. Angelpaw's eyes got all wide and she looked at me with fear. I turned away, "I won't tell anyone… I don't understand how you could love this piece of Foxdung, but I would accept you no matter what." I say then look back at my sister. "That's what brothers are for. If the situation was switched I'm sure you would do the same thing."

"Thank you; thank you oh, thank you! I won't abuse your kindness Darkpaw." Angelpaw then runs out of the den with Koga. My eyes feel heavy and I fall asleep.

_~ Is he the one?_

_~No he's too weak…_

_~Don't judge him in this condition, trust me he's powerful; the great Badgerclaw is his mentor._

_~Oh, he could be of use to us…_

_~Yes he is very powerful, Blackstar_

_~ Maybe, Flametongue, maybe…_

_~We will speed his healing process so we can use him sooner._

_~of course, Sharpstar will be pleased._

_~Yes, Blackstar go walk in his dreams and tell him the news I will speak to the other members…_

I woke up feeling more energized. My wound didn't hurt so much as before. Just then Dappleleaf walked in holding a water vole in her mouth.

"Here you go," She says handing me the vole. I gratefully start eating it. "You need to keep up your strength." She then checks on my wound and apply new cob webs. "That's weird… It's healing faster than it should! Starclan must be looking over you." She says looking up into the sky as if expecting some kind of message. I really didn't care whether or not Starclan was looking over me. I just wanted to get better and train with Badgerclaw again.

_~You will soon young one._

Hunh! What was that voice I just heard? I look around, but no one was here beside me and Dappleleaf, and she was sorting herbs.

_~My name is Blackstar. I have a once in a lifetime deal for you. Trust me it's worth your time…_

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** SO SORRY THIS TOKE SO LONG I WAS ON A TRIP TO VIST MY GRANDPARENTS THEN IT WAS MY LITTLE BROTHERS BIRTHDAY AND I DIDN'T GET THE CHANCE TO WORK ON THIS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SORRY IT'S A BIT RUSHED! XD PLEASE REVIEW =3**


	9. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES I JUST OWN THIS STORY, ITS IDEAS, AND CHARCTERS.**

Chapter 7:

Thunderpaw

It's been four sunrises since Darkpaw's 'incident' and he was back on regular duties and refused to talk about what happened. Koga left to go back to his home and life's gone back to normal. I'm so glad, now I can do regular medicine cat apprentice duties. Since I can remember I've played with leaves and others plants, now I can help my clan by doing what I enjoy. I've been so excited, jittery, and nervous since my apprentice ceremony.

I woke up early in the morning, it was barely dawn. 'Woke up' isn't the appropriate term. I never actually slept. When I went to the medicine den after searching for herbs last night, I tossed and turned in my nest the entire night thinking about the test Dappleleaf was going to give me in the morning. She said I needed to know my herbs better and was going to see what I remembered in the morning. 'What ifs' where filling my head from Sunrise to Sundown yesterday. Finally, my prayers were answered and it was morning.

I got up and stretched my forepaws in front of me and yawned. I walked out of the den and strained to get the first few yellow streaks of the beginning Sunrise, trying desperately to warm my thick fur with the sun. Mom says I get it from my father since her is sleek and glossy.

"_Yawnnn! _Good morning Thunderpaw," Dappleleaf greeted stretching beside me. "Don't you think it's a bit early for training?"

"I know, but I haven't slept a wink all night! I mean the earlier the better, right? Ha, ha, ha," I sheepishly purred, trying not to embarrass myself.

"Oh all right, let's go take your test, but give me a second to wake up. Have you had any fresh kill yet?" She calmly meowed with a smile small.

"I'm not hungry," I explained simply.

Not long later a sleep worn Dappleleaf emerged from the den holding a bunch of herbs separating them into piles. "Let's start with something basic... like mouse bile." She picked up a ball of moss the smelled wretched being careful not to touch it with her tongue. "What is it for?"

"It kills fleas and ticks. It tastes as awful as it smells, so you shouldn't lick your paws after using it. Wash them in a stream or River afterwards." I stated confidently.

"Good, completely correct," She said putting the mouse bile away.

Then she grabbed a brown, thick, strong smelling root and called, "This is Burdock root. What's it for?"

"_Fever?_" I whispered with my ears down, pretty sure that was wrong.

"No, it helps rat bites. Use this if they are infected. We have to pull them out of the ground so wash it before storing, so no one eats dirt." Dappleleaf patiently explained. Now she picked up a small, pretty, white flower that smelt sweet. "This is a Poppy," She shook it until a few seeds fell down, "and these are Poppy seeds."

"They help ease pain, but best not to be used too often otherwise we can't tell how close the wound is to healing." I careful retorted what I memorized last night.

"Yes, but it also helps cats fall asleep who have emotional pain or just are in a lot of pain." She put the seeds on a leaf and returned the herbs we already discussed in the den. She pointed to some slender green leaves in a pile, "This is Marigold leaves."

"…"I stayed silent.

Dappleleaf smiled and answered for me, "It helps scratches, bites, and infections. You chew it into a poultice, rub it on your paws and spread it on the wound or drip the juice on it. This is cobwebs; it isn't an herb but just as important. What is it used for?"

"You push cobwebs on deep or shallow wound to stop it from bleeding. It needs a lot of pressure." I said with enthusiasm.

"Good job, now these are Borage leaves," She pointed to a pile of fuzzy dark green leaves with her tail. "What are they for?"

"They help stop _fevers?_" I questioned.

"Yes, these are the ones for fevers," She joked. "Now these are Yarrow." I looked at the tangy smelling, green jagged leaves.

"I know these! Yarrow is horrible tasting, very bitter, but it works very well. It make cats through up; you use it when they are choking or eaten something with poison." I excitedly answered. I remembered it from when my mom used it in the Twoleg place to make Darkpaw throw up the Twoleg trash he ate.

Dappleleaf blinked twice from my excitement then started laughing. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, huuh, haa. OK you got that right. Now this is water mint," She said pointing to a tear drop shaped leaf.

My excitement went down and so did my ears. "Err, um, _to help pads_?" I sheepishly said.

"No, it helps with fevers and coughs." Dappleleaf moved the water mint aside and pushed a pile of delicious smelling, spring green leaves forward. "This is purrfect catmint."

"I know this one too: it helps with White cough and the dreaded Green cough." I seriously said. Green cough was the number one disease that killed cats.

"Yes, we have to be careful; Leafbare will be here soon so we need to collect lots of catmint." Dappleleaf calmly said dread in her voice. "I think that's enough for today. She went inside the den to put away the rest of the herbs. Then came back out and sweetly said, "Don't worry you will know all of them soon, besides no one expects you to be an expert yet."

With that Dappleleaf gave a kind grin, and swept her ginger bangs out of her face using her right front paw, letting the morning sun golden ray's dance upon them. Lighting them up like a mystical fire. Her sweet deep blue eyes glistened like ice and looked down on me, but in soft smiling way. "Don't worry, you're doing just fine, and I'm your friend. Don't act like I will judge you! I'll make sure you do just fine. Starclan chose you for a reason, after all. Thunder will echo after lightning after all!" She purred referring to us. She stood up and licked me behind my ears. I let out a breath, stood up, closed my eyes, and relaxed. I was letting my worry evaporate in the morning sun. I listened to everything around me. It was calm peaceful, really. I gave a small sigh, allowing all of my troubles to drift away.

All of a sudden something happened. The peace and silence was broken, and a jumbled mass of meows, hisses, low growls, and shrieks filled my ears. I made out one distant yowl yelling to me, "Fire and Ice will rain down and bring destruction to all!" Then suddenly the voices were gone, just like that. Images began to fill my head, and I was rapidly flashing through them. Fire was surrounding me, trees sizzling and cats running for their lives. I heard Dappleleaf scream in agony. I joined them and suddenly I was deep in snow. It was a blizzard. The wind and snow pushed me back into the Driken River. I heard Riverstorm yowling in the water.

It all disappeared and I was in camp with dead cats all around me. An orange tom with black stripes and amber eyes with his claws unsheathed was on top of High Rock looking down on me. He was soaked in my clan mate's blood. Their bodies covered in his scent. A blazing fire suddenly appeared behind him and a cruel laughter filled the air. The image flashed away. A new image appeared it was a young white she-cat, covered in patches of black with her paws covered in blood; she was surrounded by unfamiliar cats. A raging blizzard appeared behind her. She suddenly turned and looked straight at me with cruel blue eyes and lunged claws out and attacked me. In a flash, she too was gone. Everything turned black…it was awful…

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY I HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE FOR A WHILE NOW I JUST FORGOT TO POST IT. I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SO COMING SOON. PLEASE REVIEW =3**


	10. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMERS**: IF I DID, DO YOU THINK I WOULD LET SQUIRRELFLIGHT GET AWAY WITH EVERYTHING SHE DID. I WOULD MAKE ALL OF THUNDERCLAN SHUN HER AND HATE HER. (T.T I'M SO MEAN)

Chapter 8:

Fangpaw

I came back through the gorse tunnel dropping off the last chipmunk I caught. I have been hunting all day. I was glad that I was done hunting, it was really hot. I went to Dappleleaf's den to see if my sister, Thunderpaw, was done training with her for today so we could talk. I walked in and twitched my nose, it smelt of strong herbs. Dappleleaf wasn't in here, but I could smell that my sister was. I walked up to see she was asleep.

"Fire… and… Ice… will… rain… down… and… bring… destruction… to… all…" Thunderpaw murmured in her sleep. I wonder what that's supposed to mean.

Dappleleaf walked in with my mom and Silverstar. She whispered in a frightened voice, "There she is, and she's still knocked out." A worried look came over Dappleleaf's face.

My mom ran over to Thunderpaw and started to gently lick her fur. She only did that to us when she was worried. Her fur was spiked and her eyes tight with worry. "Please wake up," she whispered quietly.

I'm confused, what's going on? Then Silverstar came up. I took a step back to give a bigger distance from me and Silverstar. People still gave me weird looks because of her calling me Foxheart.

"IT'S AN OMEN! SHE WILL DIE, AND THEN ALL OF US WILL DIE! WHY STARCLAN! WASN'T IT ENOUGH WHEN YOU TOOK AWAY MY SON!" she screamed.

I jumped back startled, and bumped into the side of the den and hurt my tail. I rubbed it with my paws. Silverstar had a son? Wait doesn't that means she has a mate! Who'd want to be her mate? "What's going on?" I asked getting more worried by the second.

"Oh when did you get here?" Dappleleaf said noticing me for the first time. That's new normally Dappleleaf is so focused. "Never mind that, I was testing your sister on what herbs she knew, then her fur all stuck up and she fainted. What could be going on? I wish to ask Starclan at the Starpool, but I don't want to leave Thunderpaw alone," Dappleleaf wailed in despair. I was going to volunteer, but my mom did before me.

"I'll watch her. I can still decide patrols from in here." My mom called still lying next to my sister. Then she started to lick her again.

"STARCLAN WHY!" Silverstar yowled before running out of here and charging for her den. Dappleleaf grabbed a few leaves, mixed them together and ate them. She started to walk out of the den, but looked behind her before leaving. I just remembered what I heard my sister say and dashed after Dappleleaf.

"Dappleleaf, wait up! I have to talk to you," I called running after her. She stopped and turned around to look at me. I skidded to a stop beside her and quickly caught my breath. "I heard my sister say something, while she was knocked out. She whispered 'Fire and Ice will bring destruction to all!' What does that mean?" I asked.

She stared at me with despair clouding her eyes. "I… don't know," she meowed hanging her head. Shadows were covering her eyes. I left her to go to Starpool. I needed to get some sleep; I had dawn patrol tomorrow. I doubt I'll get any sleep anyway.

XXX

I was exhausted; I had dawn patrol, then went hunting for fish in the river, and was in the middle of battle training with Firefang. Plus it was burning hot for Leaffall.

"Come on, Fangpaw. You can do better. You're a lumbering Badger today." Firefang disapprovingly shook his head.

"Sorry," I puffed. I was getting ready to dodge his attack and swipe his ears, but stopped dead in my tracks. The air smelt weird. It wasn't clean and fresh, it was thick and smoggy. The sky was gray instead of blue. That's unnatural! Firefang knocked me to the ground since I wasn't paying attention. _Oaff_.

"Really Fangpaw, what are you a chipmunk? Pay attention and try harder." He growled getting annoyed.

I tried to ignore his comment and tell him about the sky. "Firefang!" I quietly whispered my fur on end. I was prodding my mentor, wait, I wasn't supposed to whisper. What is wrong with me? This is important. "Firefang!" I tried again with little success. This time it came out even quieter than the first, but Firefang noticed I was trying to talk to him.

"Fangpaw, what's wrong?" He asked completely oblivious of the fact I wasn't trying to whisper.

"Something's wrong, I-I-I-I," I stuttered. Really what was wrong with me today?

"You what, Fangpaw? Spit it out already." Firefang hissed getting annoyed of my mumbling.

"Let's get to camp, right now!" I hesitated deciding not to talk about the sky with Firefang; he has no patient for me lately.

"Why, we have to complete battle practice? Your brother is way ahead of you on this." Firefang protested.

"Firefang, look at the sky, Gray! Gray, it must be some sort of prophecy from Starclan." I tried to laugh but it came out more of a worried yelp. Great! I told Firefang about the sky, he probably thinks I'm a mousebrain now.

"Prophecy from Starclan? You sound just like that sister of yours! Oh, I get it. You are making an excuse to go see your sister, you're worried about her," Firefang purred in amusement. He got it completely wrong, but I needed to see her anyway.

"Yah…um, can we please just go and check on her?" I coughed to cover my lie.

"Fine, fair enough. At least it'll calm your nerves, and then you can finally focus." Firefang sighed. I charged for camp, and Firefang shortly after.

When we finally reached the thick gorse tunnel leading into camp, I fumbled with the gorse, having to admit to Firefang that fur was caught in the gorse. He started snickering, clawing the patch for me.

The strange new scent was filling my nostrils and scent glands. It was like being engulfed in mouse bile. I ran ahead to Dappleleaf's den, leaving my mentor behind. Upon entering the den, I felt calmer. It was like everything would get better by coming here. I saw Thunderpaw lying in the same spot as yesterday.

"Is she okay?" I asked concern filling my voice.

"I don't know, Fangpaw! This has never happened before!" Dappleleaf's usual calmness was replaced with fear in the midst of the chaos.

"What's going on?" A sweet voice filled my ears. Thunderpaw was awake!

"You fainted," Dappleleaf gently purred, happy to see my sister awake. My sister silently got up and shook her head to wake up.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just standing there in a world of peace; when suddenly images came to me and a voice screaming 'Fire and Ice will rain down and bring destruction to all!'" She dramatically stated. Her fur was ruffled and tight worry shined in her blue eyes.

Dappleleaf looked like she was about to collapse. "I know, Starclan refuses to tell me anything besides those words. You are lucky that they at least showed you something." She meowed, looking at the ceiling of the den. Then they wordlessly looked at each other.

"So, then that was a prophecy from Starclan… I think great danger will come to our clan… Fire and Ice… what could it mean?" Thunderpaw muttered her fur standing on end.

An acrid scent started to fill the air, and a strange, chocking mist seeped through the den. I leaped to my paws and scrambled out of the den. An orange light shone dimly through the trees. Was it dawn already? The smell grew stronger, and with a sense of horror I knew what it was.

**Fire!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW =3 THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW, CLICK IT PLEASE, PWETTY PWEASE T^T**


	11. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS BUT WISH THAT I DO **

Chapter 9:

Fangpaw

I ran back inside the den. Thunderpaw was stretching, and Dappleleaf was yawning. They were not prepared for a fire at all.

"Fire has already come," I meowed, surprised by the calmness in my voice.

"What, already! We must warn the others." Dappleleaf ran outside. I stayed with my sister urging her up then joined Dappleleaf. I looked around horrified at what I saw. Tigersong stumbled out of the warriors' den, her eyes wide with fear.

"We must leave the camp immediately!" My mom ordered. "Tell Silverstar that the forest is on fire! Hurry we must evacuate."

I ran to the apprentices' den. They were clambering drowsily from their nests. "Leave the camp! Head towards the stream it will be safe there," I called. Lionpaw's bewildered face stared at me, still dazed by sleep. "Head for the stream!" I repeated urgently.

He started to go but stopped half way out of the den. "Is Thunderpaw awake? She needs to escape too!" He mewed uneasily.

"Yes don't worry, just get out of here!" I practically shouted.

"OK you too," He called back.

Patchtail was already helping Silverstar down the Highrock. Her face was a surreal mask of fear as Patchtail nudged her forward with his nose.

"This way," Riverstorm yowled, beckoning with her tail, before rushing to help the white she cat, Snowheart. Cats were streaming past on either side of me their fur bristling.

The forest seemed to roar around me, above the noise came a hideous two tone wailing. Smoke was billowing thickly into the clearing now. Behind it the light of the fire grew even brighter as it bore down on the camp. Not till I was outside the camp did I begin to run, caught in the pushing stream of cats heaving up and out of the ravine.

"Head for the stream," my mom ordered. "Keep an eye on your clanmates. Don't lose sight of one another." Noise, heat, and panic raged through the forest. She darted back to round up Iceclaw's kits as they struggled after their mother. Iceclaw was carrying the smallest one, Rufflekit, by the scruff. Her eyes were tormented with fear above the kit that bumped against her forelegs.

I stood at the bottom of the ravine and watched my clanmates scramble upward. Clouds of smoke swirled across the sky, hiding the stars from view. Was Starclan watching this? I lowered my eyes and saw Firefang's ginger pelt reach the top, bundled along by the other cats. Finally I followed, glancing over my shoulder as I scrambled upward to see fire stretching greedy orange and red tongues into the ravine, ripping through the bone-dry bracken toward the camp. I scrambled onto the ridge.

"Wait!" Riverstorm called to the fleeing cats. They stopped and turned to face my mom. Smoke stung my eyes well I looked at her. I blinked a few times and silently listened to her. "Is any cat missing?" She demanded, scanning the cats.

"Where are Patchtail and Silverstar?" Summerclaw's voice rose in a terrified mew. I saw heads turning to look questioning at one another. No one said a thing, but quivered with fright. No! I might not be practically fond of Silverstar but I don't wish her dead or Patchtail! My mind reeled. That meant two cats were missing.

"I have to save my sister!" Dappleleaf screamed running into the flames, frantic to save Silverstar. Thunderpaw, now fully to her senses, wanted to save her mentor.

She tried to run, but I grabbed her tail. "Are you crazy! You have to get across to the stream where safe territory is, now! I'll find them," I promised. "It's too dangerous for you guys to stay here any longer. There's no time to argue." I yowled feeling funning giving orders to my clanmates.

I turned before my sister, mother, or anyone else could argue and began to pick my way back down the ravine into the smoke and heat below. I coughed tasting the wretched smoke in my mouth that I was breathing in.

I was terrified, but forced myself to keep running. When I reached the bottom of the ravine, I could hear Dappleleaf gasping ahead of me. The smoke made every breath painful. Bright flames flickered just beyond the wall of camp, tearing hungrily at the carefully woven ferns, but they hadn't reached the clearing yet. I struggled half-blind to Silverstar's den. I could hear the crackling of flames as they licked at the sides of Silverstar's den. The heat here was so intense; it felt as though the fire would burst into the camp at any moment. They weren't in here!

I ran back out and tried to sniff them out but coughed in the process. Suddenly flames rose behind me. I ran to search the other dens. Inside the unused Elders den I saw the shape of Silverstar slumped below a branch. Patchtail lay beside her, his jaw buried in Silverstar's scruff as if he'd been trying to drag his leader to safety when he collapsed. He must have known they couldn't make it out of camp and went to the safest place he could think of. I stopped in dismay, but Dappleleaf had already started to drag Silverstar's body towards the camp entrance.

"Don't just stand there," she mumbled through a mouthful of fur. "Help me get them out of here."

I grasped Patchtail in my jaws and pulled him across the smoke-filled clearing and into the tunnel. I struggled not to cough as I tugged Patchtail through the gorse, its sharp spines clutching at the senior warrior's matted fur. I reached the bottom of the ravine and started to scramble upwards. Patchtail twitched in my jaws, and I felt his body convulse as he retched in a series of violent spasms. I pushed on up the steep slope, my neck aching from the weight of the unconscious cat.

At the top I dragged Patchtail onto the flat rocks, and the older tom lay there, wheezing and helpless. Then I turned to look for Dappleleaf. Somehow I got ahead of her. The medicine cat was just struggling out of the gorse tunnel, her flank heaving as she fought against the deadly smoke. I guess my training helped me get stronger so I could pull Patchtail faster than Dappleleaf. The trees that had sheltered the clan were being swallowed up by fire, their trunks enveloped in flames. I saw Dappleleaf stare up at me with Silverstar clutched in her jaws, her blue eyes huge. I flexed my hind legs, ready to jump down the rocks towards her, but a loud crack split the air. To my horror I saw that the fire had burned right through the trunk of a tree, sending the whole tree toppling into the ravine. Alive with flames the tree crashed, hiding the entrance to the camp behind a wall of burning branches. There was no way I could reach Dappleleaf or Silverstar now. I heard Dappleleaf scream in anguish.

"Dappleleaf! Silverstar!" I yowled their names urgently. The blood pounded in my ears as I listened for their replay. Sadly I heard nothing besides the dreadful crackling of the flames. It was like the fire was laughing at its own victory.

No! This can't happen I promised Thunderpaw! I started to race into the flames ignoring the burning, but was jerked backed by sharp teeth. I noticed a soot covered Patchtail feebly coughing. Pulsing with fear and frustration, I was only dimly aware of the pain from my singed flank.

"What were you doing! You could have killed yourself," He growled with worry. "No one would be happy if you died. Treasure your life don't," He started a coughing fit and half-heartedly finished, "waste it." He coughed some more and fell to the ground.

I raced back to Patchtail. I saw the old tom's chest weakly rise and fall. I clamped my tired jaws onto Patchtail's scruff. I took a final glance down at the burning slope, and then dragged the orange and brown tom away from the ravine into the trees.

I followed the trail of the other cats blindly, hardly aware or the burning forest around me. My last sight of the ravine filled my mind; a terrifying tough of flame and smoke that engulfed the camp, my home. Also of Dappleleaf and Silverstar, there had been no sign at all.

I caught up with the rest of Silverclan at the stream near the Driken River. I laid Patchtail gently on the soft mud. I felt Patchtail stir beside me. He lifted his head, gasping for air, before collapsing into a coughing fit that brought Thunderpaw running out from the swarm of cats. I watched as she pressed her paws heavily on Patchtail's chest, desperately trying to clear his lungs.

"Stop it… it's already too late for me. Summerclaw," he croaked, his voice was breathless and feeble. Patchtail's mate, Summerclaw, stepped forward and rubbed her muzzle in his pelt. "I love you and our wonderful kits," He rasped, "Redstripe and Leaffall… take care of your… mother_…_" Patchtail stopped talking and laid on the ground smiling, as if he was happy to see his family one last time before dying. He lay still, strangely silent now that he was not even wheezing.

Thunderpaw looked up her eyes brimming with sorrow. "He's dead," she whimpered. Devastated mews rippled through the cats. Leaffall started yowling, and his brother, Redstripe, eyes went wide and he just stood there in shock.

"Wait! Wake up, wake up, Patchtail! Don't leave me, please! Starclan bring him back!" Summerclaw started wailing. Snowheart started comforting her best friend and lead her away from her dead mate.

I stared at Patchtail in disbelief. How could I have brought Patchtail this far, only for him to die? I walked up to Patchtail my whiskers quivering. The pain I felt in my chest was almost unbearable; I just saw a clanmate die and did nothing! He saved my life but I couldn't save his.

My breath grew faster and the blood started to pound in my ears. The forest grew fainter. I struggled to get a breath. Something's wrong! I collapsed and started coughing and wheezing. My body convulse and retched in a series of violent spasms, desperately trying to get air. I must have swallowed too much smoke. My eyes closed, I was only aware of the burning in my lungs. I felt pressure on my chest and the little air I had, came out in a cough. I started to breathe easier. I opened my eyes to see my sister vigorously licking my chest to stimulate my breathing. My coughing died away into a rhythmic wheezing that eased away to rough breathing. I got up and shook my head.

"Thanks," I croaked grateful, but tired.

"No problem, I couldn't let you die…" she whispered her eyes were shadowed with grief. "Where's Dappleleaf?" She asked

"I don't know," I stated bleakly. "I got ahead of her with Patchtail while she was rescuing Silverstar. I was going to go back, but the fire…" My voice trailed away and I could only stare at my sister as her eyes clouded with unimaginable pain. She walked off to clear smoke from the others. What was happening to our clan? Did Starclan wish to kill us all, or was it our own fault? What if it was my fault! Silverstar called me Foxheart, maybe she had a reason for that… like a prophecy saying I would destroy the clan! No that's nonsense.

I sat still and listened to the forest. I could feel my fur prickling in the sultry air. A breeze rustled through the trees, blowing from the direction of the camp. I opened my mouth, trying to distinguish fresh smoke from the stench of my singed fur. Was the fire still burning? I just realized I could see the sky filling with clouds of smoke as the breeze drove the flames steadily towards the stream. My ears flattened as I heard the roaring of the fire rise above the soft murmuring of the marsh plants.

"It's coming this way," I yowled, my voice sore and harsh after breathing in so much smoke.

"We must keep going to the Driken River. We'll only be safe if we cross to the other side. The fire won't reach us there," My mom called.

My clanmates looked up startled, their eyes gleaming dimly through the night. The light from the fire was already shining through the trees. Clouds of smoke began to billow down on the stream, and the sound of the flames grew louder, fanned by the rising wind.

Without warning the stream and the forest were illuminated by a blinding flash. A thunderous crack exploded over the heads of the cats, making us flatten ourselves against the mud. I lifted my eyes towards the sky. Behind the billowing smoke, I could see rain clouds rolling in overhead. Terror mingled with relief as I realized that there was a storm.

"Rain is coming!" I yowled, encouraging my cowering clanmates. "It can put out the fire! But we must go now or we won't be able to out run the flames!"

Gracefang pushed herself away from the stream first. As understanding rippled through the rest of the clan, the other cats started to leave too. Their horror of the fire and death, and there little hope kept them moving. They shifted restlessly across the marshlands, not sure which way to run. It was like Starclan sent the rain to represent their tears for their dying clanmates. My clanmates began to sprint down the stream towards the river. I could see the fire flickering between the trees. A chipmunk pelted past me, terrified. It didn't even notice the cats, weaving through them as it hurled from the fire and the storm and slipped into a hole between two roots, instinctively seeking shelter. I notice other prey doing the same. But I knew that the flames would soon engulf this part of the territory.

"Hurry!" Moonfur called, and the cats broke into a run. Riverstorm was carrying Orangekit, once more; while Leopardfur and Lionpaw dragged Patchtail's body between them the limp orange and brown shape jerking awkwardly over the ground.

The fire was beside us now that we had turned towards the river. I kept one eye on the advancing wall of flames as I urged my clanmates on. Around us the trees began to sway as the storm winds swelled and began to stir the burning forest, fanning the flames towards us. The river was insight, but we still had to cross it. Silverclan members have been taught how to swim since we were three moons old, but sometimes even the river can be too strong for us. One of Iceclaw's kits, Frostkit, died by drowning, when they were first learning to swim.

As we hurtled across over the scent line, I felt the heat of the fire against my flank and a cruel roaring that was even louder than thunder. I raced forward to catch up with Darkpaw who was leading the way down to the riverbank and skidded to a halt beside him and kept pace with him. The squishy ground glowed a silver-brown as lightning flashed once more, but the thunder that followed was hardly audible above the roaring of the fire. We stumbled after Riverstorm now in the lead, my brother's eyes full of determination and without a hint of fear. Rufflekit and Orangekit squealed as they stared at the fast-flowing river. Behind us the fire tore through the trees in relentless pursuit, and I knew we had no choice but to cross the river into Fireclan territory.

My mom still holding onto Orangekit jumped into the river. Her fur was covered in dark water. She turned and flicked her tail for the others to follow. Then Firefang raced through the shallow water and plunged into the deep central channel just as lightning lit up the rippling water. He struggled out on the other side, his coat dark with water and clinging to his body.

Leopardfur and Lionpaw dragged Patchtail's body to the water's edge. Leopardfur nodded her head to Lionpaw and toke Patchtail in her mouth and jumped in. When most of the cats crossed I looked around and saw Rufflekit. Somehow she got separated from her mom and was still on this side of the bank.

"What are you doing? You need to get across. "I meowed knowing full well that she knew how to swim.

"Sorry, it's just, just that I'm scared! What if I drown like Frostkit," Rufflekit shrieked. Now I understood why she didn't want to cross. If Thunderpaw had drowned I might have not wanted to cross the river too.

"It's OK, I understand, but you need to stop dwelling on the past and move onto the future. If it makes you feel better I will carry you." I purred, surprised by my own words. Where did they come from; I certainly don't normally talk like that?

"OK!" She cried her eyes shined with unspoken thanks.

Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and startled Rufflekit. By now everyone was across except me and Rufflekit. I dashed towards the shivering she cat, grabbed her by the scruff, and plunged into the river. I struggled to keep my head and Rufflekit's small body above the water. The water felt icy after the heat of the flames, and I found myself gasping for breath, but I plowed on. I was trying to remember my swimming lessons I had when I was a kit.

Suddenly a swift current dragged me and Rufflekit off course. I flailed my paws, felling panic rise in my chest as I saw the gently sloping bank slip past and a steep wall of mud loom in its place. How could I climb out here, especially with Rufflekit? The kit hung like deadweight in my jaws. Only her rasping breaths in my ears and the occasional squeal she let out showed that she was still alive, and might yet survive the crossing. I floundered in the water, trying to fight the current and keep Rufflekit above the water.

Without warning a gray head reached down from the bank and grabbed Rufflekit from me. It was a cat I never seen before. He didn't smell of Fireclan, is he a Rouge or maybe a Loner? Scrabbling in the mud for a paw hold, the strange tom dragged Rufflekit out, dropped her on the ground, and reached down again for me. I felt his sharp teeth in my scruff as he hauled me up the slippery bank. I felt a wave of relief as my paws sank into dry ground.

"Is Riverstorm and all the others here?" The gray tom asked in a deep voice.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, surprised that he knew about our clan.

"Thank Starclan!" He sighed with relief. A clap of thunder exploded overhead, making me flinch but the weird tom didn't even notice it. It had lit up the gray tom's muscular shape. I noticed in the millisecond of light that he had green eyes and a lightning bolt on his cheek. Weird, I thought only Thunderpaw and I had that strange mark on us, but I guess other cats have it too, just not a common trait in the clans.

"I just want to thank you for…" I started but didn't end. The mysterious tom had left.

"Thank you, Fangpaw," Rufflekit looked at me with huge gray-blue eyes.

"Uhhh sure, but that strange tom saved both of us," I replied half-heartedly.

"Yah he was strange but nice like a rabbit," She laughed at her comparison to the uncommon prey rarely found in our territory.

"Come on let's find the others. Is it okay for you to walk, I'm exhausted!" I croaked my legs aching and my jaw soar.

"That's fine. We are not running from a fire or swimming, so I can walk. Besides I'm only about a moon younger than you." Rufflekit purred most likely thinking about becoming an apprentice. It will probably be harder on her than her brother, since she's half blind.

We traveled along the shoreline silently all thought on our clanmates. The blazing fire sizzled on the opposite bank shooting its greedy orange-red tongues all over our territory. I saw the shadow of cats farther ahead, stopping I opened my mouth and recognized the scents of Silverclan. I hurried along excited to see them safe and determined to stick with them.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I WONT BE POSTING FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I WANT TO TRY ANIMAING AND POSTING IT ON YOUTUBE. IF I GET A FEW VIDEOS UP I WILL PUT UP A LINK IN MY PROFILE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE IT WAS THE LONGEST ONE SO FAR. SO SAD PATCHTAIL DIED TT^TT. PLEAS REVIEW =3**


End file.
